The Not So New Girl
by HONEYDIP
Summary: What happens when Ginny Has an accident and cant remember a thing except for her schooling? Ginny turns a new leaf and no ones ready for what she has to offer not even bad azz Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I don't own anything but the people you don't know!!! HOPE YOU LIKE!!!

Chapter 1

The Not so New Girl

Walking through the platform and three quarters Ginny Weasley got onto the train and found and empty compartment. The summer had been very hard for her. After falling off her broom and losing all her memory, she did not know who to trust or who to turn to. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember anything. At first, all she did was cry not because she was upset but because she felt lonely and did not know who she was. After a while, she began to say fuck it and started living life again. She needed a change a big change she would make a new person and that is who she would be. She changed her short brassy orange locks into deep burgundy long locks of curls. She went to Diagon Alley and got herself some various potions to change her look. If she could not remember the old, her she did not want to be reminder of what she could not remember. The potions included a tanning potion, eye color changing potion, growth and curves potion, and a freckle free potion. Though the potions were quite on the expensive side and she had to get permission from the ministry since the potions were permanent, it did not matter they owed her. They were the reason she had her accident in the first place and after suing them she had enough money to last her the remainder of her life and then some. Along with her new appearance, she bought all new things. New school supplies, wardrobe, and everything she could have ever wanted. She even bought a new owl she named her Athena.

People wouldn't even recognize her, and that's what she wanted. If she couldn't remember anyone then she didn't want anyone to remember her. Her once chocolate brown eyes are now bright green, her once short average body was now 5'7 and had curves for days, and her ghostly white freckled skin was now tanned and flawless. That was her favorite part she hated those freckles. She even changed her whole name, she didn't feel part of the family that said she was so why should she have their name. The mediwitch said she would most likely never regain her memory so she didn't see the harm. Now her name is Natalya Marie Heartly. The only memory she still had was of her schooling. Dumbledore said that she could be sorted as one of the new students also since she was a completely different person now.

Natalya sat staring out the window thinking about what house she would be in. Would she be in the same house all the people at home said she was in or in a new one? She was nervous, what if people thought she was a freak, her so-called family did. She hated how they all looked at her as if she had five heads. Hogwarts was coming near so she slipped into her crisp new robes and lay down on the train bench to relax before she got to school.

* * *

1 hour later

"Hey…get up I don't got all day to wait for you to get you damn nap in, just cause I'm head boy this year don't mean I have to be nice to anyone," Said a male in a deep voice.

"Sod off ass hole you don't have to be so rude just cause your head boy, did you ever think no one cares" said Natalya.

Natalya opened her eyes to find a handsome young man with platinum blond hair and eyes like steel. He was so flawless she thought, so masculine, but she wasn't about to fawn all over him.

Natalya quickly stood up grabbing her bag.

"Now if Mr. I'm so cool because I'm head boy, will move I have places to be," she stated with a sneer that made him shiver.

Draco thought 'who is this girl and who the hell does she think she is.'

"Listen miss bitch who must be PMSing let's fucking go then shall we!" Draco sneered back equally.

"Ugh so typical" Natalya stomped off the train.

As soon as they both were off, they both noticed there was only on carriage left so they would have to share.

"Bloody fucking hell now I have to share a carriage with you, eww you might have rabies or something" Natalya scoffed.

"The feeling is mutual," Draco said before getting in the carriage after her.

The ride up to the castle was quiet, all they would do is glance at one and other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Natalya's thoughts

OMG her is so sexy so perfect like wow I hope I get in his house, it will be fun to mess with him all the time. But wait no whom does he think he is calling me a bitch. I don't think so oh he will pay for that one.

Draco's thoughts

I wonder who this girl is I've never seen her before she has to at least be in her sixth year Dumbledore didn't send any owls about transfers. She's so feisty and beautiful I have to get to know the girl she's most likely a good lay. I guess she's my new project for the year. I'm going to make her my puppet by Christmas vacation.

The carriage came to a halt, Draco jumped up to get out first.

"Oh, you're right ladies go first" Natalya giggled.

Draco shot the girl a death glare.

"Ha ha very funny, I was getting out to help you out afterwards, it's called manners in case you were never taught any." Draco grumbled.

"Oh thanks I guess I didn't think you were capable of being nice" Natalya shrugged back stepping out of the carriage.

"Ah Miss Heartly I've been waiting for you come my dear, you will be sitting with me until the ceremony ends then it will be your turn," Said an older woman with a pitchy voice that rather annoyed her.

"Um oh ok show me the way" Natalya stated.

Natalya walked off with the old woman following close behind her. The woman took her to a small oak door and ushered her inside.

"You will be sitting with the teachers until it is your turn to be sorted ok, and then you will eat dinner with your new house mates," Said the lady, "Oh and would you like your sorting to be in private or after all the others?"

"After all the others that way everyone will at least know my name but if you don't mind what's your name?" asked Natalya.

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry where's my head I'm Professor McGonagall and I shall inform Dumbledore of your decision," the woman stated.

"Ok" Natalya said taking her seat.

The Great hall started filling up with all the first year students and before she knew it, the student's names were being called and they were going to their house tables.

Natalya was daydreaming when she heard the hall become silent. She looked up when everyone was staring at her.

"Heartly, Natalya" said Dumbledore for the third time.

Shit she thought as she slowly stood up and walked over to the small stool to be sorted. Natalya sat down and placed the hat on her head.

Humm what a lonely mind you have, this will be a hard one to choose you've been through quite a lot this past summer and though you were in Gryffindor I don't think that will any longer a match for you. You're very smart yet cunning ahh and a pureblood at that I think you'll do best in Slytherin. Yes that's it Slytherin it is for you.

"Slytherin" the hat shouted after a good 10 minutes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLYTHERIN THERES NO WAY IN HELL MY SISTER IS GOING IN THAT HOUSE TOLD MUM THIS WOULD BE BAD." Ron screamed through the great hall shocking everyone.

"Ron what are you thinking keep your voice down" Hermione whispered.

"Ronald Weasley please keep your comments to yourself you wouldn't want a detention on your first night her now would you," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

Though no one else besides the teachers and the golden trio knew what he was rambling about the Slytherin house began cheering and whistling again.

"Now Miss Heartly if you would please go sit with your house," Dumbledore said once again smiling.

Natalya went to her table and sat by the very end not really wanting to talk to anyone. After the long speech that was given, the food finally appeared and everyone began to eat his or her meals. Natalya wasn't very hungry so she grabbed a little bit of food and ate some.

"Hey the names Blaise Zambini what's ha hot little number like you sitting alone for?" asked the dark skinned boy.

"I don't know why don't you sit with me then," Natalya blushed.

Blaise took the empty seat next to her. Grabbing every piece of food, he could fit on his plate.

"So its Natalya is it, that's kind of long mind if I call you Tally instead?" Blaise asked the girl next to him.

"Umm sure I guess," Natalya shrugged.

"So what's the Weasley boy talking about you're his sister? You look nothing like the Weasley clan," said Blaise with a look of disgust.

"Well I once was in another life, but that's beside the point can I have the password I'm really tired and I want to go to my room what's the password?" Tally glared.

"Umm whatever that's supposed to mean but yeah the password is Snakes Bite and your name is on your door so you know what one is you room." Blaise sneered at the girl.

"K thanks" Tally said getting up from the table and walking out the great hall.

Tally pulled out a map of the castle and looked for the Slytherin dorm rooms. She didn't remember the castle at all and didn't want to ask any one for help so she bought a map just in case. As tally walked down the hall, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who's there I can hear you," Tally turned around shouting pulling her brand new wand out her robes.

"What have you become?" said the boy who called her a sister.

"What do you mean, I don't know the girl you once knew and she's gone and I would much appreciate it if you didn't call me your sister thank you very much. I don't need you or any other one of those people that keep saying they are my family, you're making everything so much harder for me, and I would much thank you if you could just give me my space and leave me alone." Tally said feeling somewhat bad.

She didn't dislike these people but they put so much pressure on her and she couldn't deal with it anymore not to mention she was sick of people babying her and trying to tell her what to do and what was good for her.

"EXCUSE ME I AM YOUR BROTHER AND THEY ARE YOUR FAMILY, YOU MAKE MUM CRY EVERY NIGHT AND IM FUCKING SICK OF IT LISTEN HEAR I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BUT YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING MUM TOLD ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU AND THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF THINKING YOU CAN TALK TO THEM FUCKIN SLIMY SNAKES OF SLYTHERINS HUH," Ron said practically pushing her into the wall.

Oh that was it who does this guy think he is supposed to be big brother or not he was not going to talk to her like this.

"Fuck you I am no longer part of that family you are no longer my brother and it's not my fault your mum cries every night I used to feel bad but come on its getting old now I don't give a flying rats ass what anyone thinks or says so FUCK OFF," Tally said pushing him back giving herself some room to move.

"You fucking bitch I swear I'm going to…" Ron was cut off by someone punching him in the nose.

"I believe my house mate said to leave her alone come on Natalya ill walk you to your room," Draco held out his arm for her to take, while walking away with Natalya in his arm Draco turned around to the boy lying on the ground holding his bloody nose and winked.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet. After Ron was out of sight, Natalya dropped her arm from his. When they came to a picture of a man holding a rather large snake Draco whispered the password letting her in first. As soon as they were both in the portrait closed.

"Your room is over here, next to mine usually you would be sharing a room with people but Dumbledore just informed me that for some special reason you get your own room. That's why I was on was able to catch the little rumble between Weasley and you. Dumbledore wanted me to help you out in finding everything and all since I am head boy and all. By the way is what he said true you're his sister?" Draco asked with a cool tone as if he really didn't care much.

"No, he's lost his damn marbles I would never be caught with that disgrace of a person." Natalya wrinkled her nose to show just how unappealing that sounded to her.

"Oh ok well we have joint doors to our rooms we share a bathroom and common room and there's a way out without coming in the way we just did so meet me in the common room got it," Draco said feeling agitated that he didn't get a full answer to the question he asked.

"Yeah whatever you say,"

Natalya went into her room making a password as she had been instructed by the girl in the portrait. After walking in the room she was in complete awe this was so beautiful everything in the room was so elegant and just radiant. The room alone was huge. There was a big queen sized dark mahogany canopy bed with green and silver silk covers and sheer curtains around it, two rather large dressers one with a mirror and another just plain, three large book shelves, a desk, a fire place, and a vanity. The walls were silver and set off the dark wood beautifully.

She went over and let Athena out of her cage and sat her on her perch to get some food and water. After kissing her head, and receiving a little nibble on the finger Tally went over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of short shorts, a matching tank top, some slippers, and her short silk little robe changing as quickly as she could. She had the feeling he wouldn't like waiting very long. After putting on her robe but leaving, it slightly untied. She walked out the middle portrait.

"About damn time…" Draco started to say but stopped after looking at the basically naked girl in the room.

"Sorry I can't stand them damn school robes they are so ugly and hot" she said putting her neck to the side rubbing her neck in a very sexy way.

"Oh we don't have me waiting do you know who I am Draco Malfoy I run this school I am what every girl wants to fuck and who every guy wants to be," Draco said in a smug arrogant voice.

"Umm not every girl, see this girl doesn't want to fuck you in fact I quite think it's the other way around your mouth dropped to the floor when I walked out my room" Tally giggled back in a ha-ha sort of way.

"Yeah not likely I was just thinking of how disgusting you looked and why you had no clothes on" Draco sneered back.

"Ha yeah ok Drakie Wowful not whatever you say, you're telling me that if I got naked right now and told you to fuck me senseless you wouldn't?" Tally said with a smirk.

Draco just looked at her lost for words. Then thought hum I could defiantly get her to get naked couldn't I got she so damn beautiful. Ugh.

"You wouldn't" Draco said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Tally thought for a minute hum I could tease a little make him squirm in his seat. Tally walked over in front of Draco and began to untie her robe shifting side-to-side dancing seductively while she shook the robe down her shoulders and to the floor. Then she turned around butt towards him and sat almost on his lap rubbing her bum on his groin quickly and came back up pulling her shorts down making her butt go in his face. She shaked it a little making him slip a moan out of his mouth. Just as he was about to reach out to touch her bum she stood up pulling her sorts back on and walked away.

"Wow actually I'm really quite tired I think I'm going to go to bed sorry," she winked at him, "Oh and should I say more"

With that said, she walked towards her bedroom door. Just as she was about to open the portrait door he came up behind her grabbing her by the waist. Bringing them closer making his breathe heave on her neck.

"Oh trust me Miss Natalya I can make you scream in ecstasy and have you begging for more, so what if a sexy girl turns me on tell me you don't feel the same."

As soon as he said that, his lips were on her neck tasting her sweet flesh making every part of her body quiver. Quickly realizing how vary far this could go she snapped out of it.

"Oh I really don't think that's turning me on at all so nighty night Drake" with that said, she sauntered into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Draco was pissed this girl was going to drive him mad and it was the first night back to school. He went to his room and did what he could to take care of the slight problem in his pants. Oh, I am going to make this girl mine if it's the last thing I do.

Tally walked in her room and quickly unpacked her things to get her mind off what just happened. Wow, that feeling was incredible. That was just one touch she thought I could only imagine if we had actually did something. I think I'm going to play hard to get for a little. Then when he know the deal, I will make him mine. With that said, she crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Hey, this is my first story and I'm not really sure if its good at all so please let me know and try not to be that harsh. I'm not going to continue to write unless I get lots of good reviews thanks

**Gi-Gi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**OMG, it's too damn early," Natalya stated to herself as she hit her magical alarm clock to the floor to make it stop ringing.**

**She then got up to go take a shower; Tally grabbed her bath accessories along with her school robes and headed towards the shower. She took a quick shower and began getting dressed as a sleeping looking Draco walked into the bath room.**

"**Ahhh, don't you knock?" Natalya shrieked as she grabbed for her bath robe.**

"**Huh? What? Oh sorry not used to sharing a bath room my bad," Draco said with a hint a red in his cheeks.**

"**Well can you leave so I can get dressed before we're both late?" She said with annoyance in her voice.**

"**Oh shut it, you act like you have something that I've never seen," He smirked and added; "Besides I have to pee and all that good morning stuff."**

"**Ugh you're such an ass, like I really want to watch you pee and eww gross stop peeing in front of me, ugh whatever I'll leave then, just remember you will pay for this.**

"**Yea, sure whatever you say," was all he said as he finished peeing and began getting undressed.**

**Natalya stomped out of the bath room after grabbing her things and taking a quick, very quick glance at a half naked Draco. **

**Natalya went into her room and did a quick moisturizer spell and began getting dressed. After she was fully dressed she did a quick makeup and hair doo spell then looked into her mirror.**

"**Oh this is hopeless I can't see my whole body,"**

**She conjured a body length mirror and stepped in front to look at her appearance. Since she had gotten them especially tailored they fit perfectly. She even had the skirt shortened to show off her new long tan legs. The high heel Mary Jane's looked way better then the flat ones she saw a lot of the lower year girls wearing to the sorting ceremony last night. Her shirt was on the tight side but not too tight. All in all Natalya was pleased with herself. Her hair was in luscious big curls that cascaded down her back and her natural makeup complemented her hair very well.**

**Natalya looked down at her schedule to see her first three classes to take her books and supplies. **

"**Let's see what we have here, Potions first, the Transfiguration, and DADA." She said aloud as she grabbed the needed materials shrinking them to fit in her purse so she wouldn't have to lug a book bag around. **

**Natalya looked into the mirror one last time and headed for the door to the Slytherin common room. As she stepped out of the portrait she spotted Blaise as her began walking towards her.**

"**Well, Hello there Miss Tally aren't we looking like a sexy love goddess this morning" Blaise stated while he walked over to her.**

"**Oh, well thank you I guess," Tally stated smiling at the handsome boy.**

"**Mind if I walk to breakfast with you?" Blaise asked eying the girl up and down.**

"**Umm, sure as long as you stop looking at me like you want to eat me or something," Tally said feeling like a piece of candy.**

"**Oh umm sure but trust me that did cross my mind, and by the way it's not just me that's looking like at you like that its every guy and most of the girls in here so get used to it" Blaise said ushering her to the door to leave.**

**As they walked down to breakfast it was silent neither knowing what to say. As they came close to the great hall doors Blaise began to talk.**

"**So, just to let you know us slytherins aren't as bad as we seem we just don't like most other people but once you're one of us its completely different like we all have lots of fun and you will see let's just leave it at that," Blaise stated.**

"**Ok well Blaisy I'm glad to here I'm welcomed" Tally smiled thinking things were going to be just great.**

"**After you" Blaise grinned as he opened the halls doors.**

"**Why thank you" Tally smirked walking in and over to her table.**

**Tally sat down next to Blaise and a girl who she thought was very pretty.**

"**Hey, I'm Pansy and this is Millie, Tess, and Charisma," Said the pretty blonde who was sitting next to her.**

"**Natalya but Blaise here decided it was too long and calls me Tally so whatever works for you," Natalya said with a smile.**

"**Ok Tally it is then," Pansy said.**

**Natalya's thoughts**

**Wow these girls are so pretty Pansy must be their leader of the clique. Pansy had long golden blonde straight hair with deep blue eyes; she was about 5'3 and great body with creamy completion. As a matter of fact they had great bodies Millie was sat next to Pansy and she had dark brown hair and brown eyes but only stood 5 feet tall. Tess sat directly across from Natalya and had bleached blonde hair and emerald eyes she was the tallest at about 5'6. Then there was Charisma she had Black hair with crystal blue eyes. She was about 5'4. **

"**So are you a transfer or what?" Millie asked curiously.**

"**Umm… no but to be quite honest I don't want to talk about it ok…sorry" Natalya blurted out not really trying to be rude and hoping they wouldn't take it that way.**

"**Oh" was all they said.**

**Just then Natalya spotted a speck of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and instantly knew who it was. Draco came over to the table pushing Pansy over and sitting in between her and Pansy. He acted as if he didn't even know her and started filling his plate with foods. **

"**Drake what the hell I was talking to Natalya that was rude." Pansy huffed knowing what she said had made no difference.**

"**Oh well now you're not, besides I actually have to talk to her" Draco said turning his face towards her.**

"**Whatever could this be about?" Tally asked with a smirk.**

"**Wow Drake she got a smirk equal to yours" Blaise said smiling knowing he just pissed his best mate off and would be hearing about it later.**

"**Well what can I say" was all he said to that surprising everyone at the table.**

"**So back to you, I'm suppose to help you around to get to your classes to day so you know where to go and aren't late." Draco said.**

"**Oh doesn't that mean that you're going to be late?" Natalya questioned.**

"**well yeah but since in head boy and all and also in your house Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea and I got a pass for the day to leave early from my classes and arrive late just for you" Draco smiled knowing everyone would be mad that he got that privilege for the day.**

"**Ok" was all she said and turned back to her plate and finished her food.**

**Draco and Tally left early to walk her to potions. They didn't say a word the whole time. Both not wanting to start the conversation but desperately wanting the other person to. Draco couldn't take it anymore and was the first to speak.**

"**So about last night, is there any way we're ever going to finish getting you naked?" Draco smirked seeing her blush profusely. **

"**In your dreams maybe, that was only to prove a point and I did so that was it," Natalya stopped and turned to Sneer and him.**

"**Oh really and what might that point be?" Draco asked with a hint of anger in his voice that he was in some way getting turned down.**

"**Well that you want and you can't" Natalya said innocently while twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.**

**The next thing she knew they were in a dark empty class room and he pushed her in to the now closed door. Tally hit her head on it as he grabbed her hands and put them above her head. Tally gasped not know what else to do. What was he going to do? Should she scream cry hit him she didn't know?**

"**What…what do you think you're doing Draco?" Tally asked clearly shocked and scared.**

"**Oh don't worry that pretty little head of yours I'm not going to hurt you..." Draco sneered at the fact that he scared her.**

**Before she knew what was happening again Draco leaned in to her neck and began kissing it softly. As he began to feel her relax yet tense even more at the same time he went to her ear.**

"**So what does a sexy guy like myself have to do to get a gorgeous girl like you to stop playing games?" Draco said huskily in to her ear making her shiver with goose bumps that wasn't from the cold.**

**Before she could answer he put his head up and went in for the kill. He touched his lips with hers and at first she just stood there not knowing what to do, after all she never kissed a boy before as far as she knew. After a couple of seconds the feeling was just too much to bear and she started slowly kissing him back. After a minute of adjusting Draco put his tongue at her lips wanting further entry to her mouth. She obliged by opening her mouth and letting him explore her mouth as she began to explore his. It was like spark of some sort. They both felt it and knew the other could feel it also. It was like this energy building it their bodies like electrical energy. And before they knew it they were jolted between each other's lips making Draco fall to the floor holding his now swollen lips and wanting so much more.**

"**OMG what was that is that normal?" Tally asked as she heaved for air and desire to do it again.**

"**I don't know but it was insane it was like I couldn't stop kissing you even if I tried and then that feeling it was like ecstasy" Draco said touching his lips still.**

"**I know I mean this is the first kiss I ever had and wow it was like just wow, I don't even know how to put it in to words." Ginny said biting down on her bottom lip making Draco's anatomy become even harder then he thought it could ever get. 'Thank god it's dark in here' Draco thought. **

"**Can we do it again?" Draco asked with his eye brow up.**

"**Umm I don't think that's a good idea for me to be doing this I mean I can't I just its ugh never mind just lets go already," Natalya said feeling tingly yet very frustrated at what had just happened. **

**Draco stood to his feet, "Yeah sure whatever you say princess." The look he gave her then was just plain mean.**

**They quickly walked to Tally's class with three minutes to spare. Draco showed her the classroom doors and walked away without a single look or word.**

**Her potions class was quite enjoyable. She liked the teacher because she could tell that he didn't take the bullshit and she liked that. She found herself listening extra hard at what he was saying just to make sure she got every single word.**

**After her potions class was over Tally got up to walk out of the classroom when Draco came walking in.**

"**Come on lets go I haven't all day" Draco drawled.**

"**Oh shut it I'm coming" Natalya huffed walking out the room. "Yak no you don't have to be so rude to everyone, I can tell that it's not the real you,"**

"**Ha funny you think you know how sweet…not" Draco said with anger.**

"**Yeah, ok you act all mean and like you don't give a fuck but guess what I know your little secret your eyes tell it all," Natalya stopped and smiled.**

**Draco was so mad who does this girl think she is? She knows nothing about me. **

"**First of all you have no idea what my life is like and what I have to deal with on a daily basis, let's just say it would make your head spin and fall off." Draco said not noticing he had her pinned into a corner and was only an inch away from her.**

"**Well trust me I'm sure I could deal with it, after all how would you know you don't know anything about me either." Tally said while getting quite dizzy and light headed from their closeness.**

"**Yeah whatever you say princess," Draco said he couldn't take it anymore if he stayed near her like this any longer he was going to shag her senseless.**

"**Just show me to my class," Tally said while moving away from the wall and started walking again.**

**Draco walked Natalya to her class and again left without uttering a single word. The rest of the day went exactly like this Draco came at the end of class and took her to her next. Before she knew it lunch and dinner had passed and she was in her room lying on her bed thinking of the days earlier events.**

**Tally couldn't take sitting in her bed anymore so she went into her and Draco's common room to read on one of the couches by the fire. She picked a good book to read and went through her portrait hole and sat on the couch. Draco must either be in his room or out and about somewhere because he wasn't there. **

**One hour later**

**The portrait hole swung open and in came Draco and some girl who was gorgeous might she add. The girl was giggling and went to kiss him. Draco turned around and seen that she was sitting there. His look was very mysterious she couldn't put a finger on it. At first she saw surprise, then there was guilt, then there was that's just it she didn't know what it was but she didn't like it.**

"**Oh hey didn't see you there sorry, this is Britanya" Draco said.**

"**Oh hey what are you guys up to?" Tally asked with a smile.**

"**Oh hey you're Natalya right, well me and Draco here are gonna go have some fun, if ya know what I mean" Britanya said with a wink.**

"**O well I was just about to leave to meet with someone so have fun," Natalya said as she got up and left.**

**Natalya's thoughts**

'**Fuck now what am I suppose to do? What an ass whole for him to bring a girl back to our common room like he didn't just suck my face off about 8 hours ago. OMG guys are such assholes. I guess I can go to the owlery to send for more money to go shopping. After all the 'welcome back ball' was this Friday. **

**The best thing about this ball is no one's allowed to ask anyone everyone goes alone and mingles with everyone there. This year there was going to be several balls. The school thought it would be a good way to keep the children out of trouble if they had something to look forward to and something to do also.**

**Natalya was so far into her thoughts she wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into someone and fell to the floor.**

"**Bloody fucking hell" was all she said.**

"**Oh are you ok" said the boy.**

"**Oh its ok I guess I wasn't paying attention, Harry right" Tally said.**

"**Yeah, hey I was actually looking for you, I was wondering if we could talk it's kind of important," Harry said with a look of hope.**

**Hey hope you like so far PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Gi-Gi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

"**Oh umm I don't know, if this is that god damn Ronald again I swear…did he send you to come and harass me?" she huffed.**

"**Huh, what, oh no Ginny this is about me really," Harry stuttered.**

"**My name is Natalya or lately Tally, but you can call me Natalya ok, don't ever call me that name again, I don't know who that girl is and I never will got it, get it, good," Tally said infuriated.**

"**O I'm sorry Natalya but can we please go somewhere in private and talk it's really important and it's something I just need to tell you to get off my chest." Harry said with pleading eyes.**

"**I guess come on we can go back to my room since I have my own, I just have to share the common room and the bathroom with the head boy," Natalya said.**

"**O so you share a bathroom with Malfoy?" Harry said sounding a little too upset about this.**

"**Yeah so what's your point?" Tally said with a scowl.**

**Harry thought it best not to upset her before they had their talk, he didn't want to risk her not letting him say what he needed to say. The rest of the walk to her room was silent.**

"**Stand over there I don't want you hearing my password." Tally said shooing him away.**

**She whispered the password and walked through the portrait, Harry followed her closely after. The common room was empty, and she couldn't hear anything coming from Draco's room. He could have easily put a silencing charm on his room. Whatever she didn't care at the moment if he wanted to run around and be a whore that was fine with her, but he better not try to come near her again that was for sure. She led Harry straight to her room and sat on the bed beside him.**

"**So what was so important?" Tally asked looking intently at him.**

"**Ok I hope I don't upset you and if I do please don't take it to heart and hate me because I really don't mean to ok?" Harry said.**

"**Ok I guess I can try"**

"**Ok I know you don't remember anything about before your accident and well how do I say this?, before you had your accident we were together, when you woke up in the hospital and didn't remember anything and the med witch couldn't fix it. Your family told me not to say anything so that you wouldn't get confused or whatever. Even though they said you would never regain your memory. Well I can't take it anymore I love you with all my heart and I know you're a lot different now and maybe it wouldn't work out, but I just feel like we should at least give it a try. Nothing serious or anything just ya know like go on dates and stuff. Talk and get to know each other. So what do you think? " Harry finished.**

"**Well I don't see why not I mean you said we were in love once I can just be your friend though right now and if anything happens it was meant to be and if not we can still be good friends." Tally said with a smile.**

"**Ok that's fine with me it's better than nothing, so whenever you want to hang out talk anything just send me an owl, come find me or whatever you got to do, o this is such a relief I thought you would never give anything a chance. So what have you been up to? I see you have a whole new look and everything you look great, and Natalya was a great choice in a name it sounds so mysterious and sexy," Harry babbled on.**

"**Oh why thank you so I have a question for you," Tally blushed slightly.**

"**Sure what is it?"**

"**Ok how do I say this…did we ever ya know have sex or anything at all? How long were we together for I never heard anything about this. I always wondered if I was a virgin or not I just didn't want to ask ya know not something people like to talk about." Tally questioned.**

"**We were together since you're 4****th**** year and I was in 5****th**** we never did anything other than kissing and feeling each other up we were waiting until we got married it was something that you wanted to do and I was happy to give you that," Harry said with a smile.**

"**Oh ok well that's good to know"**

**Harry and Tally sat there and talked for another hour before Harry got up to leave.**

"**Ok well you should go I'm getting kind of tired I'll see you tomorrow sometime?" Tally asked.**

"**Oh yeah of course, you can count on it"**

**She walked Him into the common room to find Draco sitting there reading Natalya's book. Draco instantly looked up from the book and the look on his face was priceless.**

"**Pot Head what the fuck do you think you're doing in my common room get the fuck out now," Draco said getting up in anger.**

"**Oh shut the hell up Draco this is my common room also and I can have whoever I want in here did I say anything when you brought that little whore in here to screw, no I didn't so fuck off" she said wishing she didn't because she knew he would take it as being jealous.**

"**Oh my, is someone jealous, don't worry I get that a lot with the girls and all." Draco said with a smirk.**

"**Fuck you ferret, are we still on for Wednesday night Tally?" Harry said. **

"**Yeah, you'd better go" Tally said.**

**With that said Harry left.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are Bringing Harry Potter in to the Slytherin dungeons area do you know what would happen if someone else seen you they would kill you" Draco said looking weird.**

"**I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me so they can all go to fucking hell and as can you." Tally said with her fist clenched.**

"**Ha ok whatever you say, I'm going to bed I've had a long day."**

"**Yeah I bet you did with that ill whore your disgusting," Tally said feeling very jealous.**

"**Yeah ok Ms. I just fucked Harry Bloody fucking Pooper" Draco sneered.**

"**Actually I'm still a virgin thank you very much. I'm saving my innocence for someone special not for some whore who would fuck a dog if they could," Tally said getting quite mad.**

"**Ahh, you're jealous of her well if you really must know we didn't do anything besides kiss. Since I missed my class I needed the notes from today that I missed. That's the only way she would give them to me if I pretended to sleep with her ya know people see, people talk…it was only for the show" Draco said not really knowing why he just explained himself, he never did that.**

"**WHATEVER!" Tally shouted as she walked into her room.**

**As soon as the door closed a face appeared into the fireplace.**

"**Ah, my son how have you been doing?" Draco's father asked.**

"**Hello Father, I am very good and yourself?" Draco said.**

"**Oh well I have just come to tell you that your mother's birthday is coming and we are having a ball in her honor. It is exactly 14 days from now and I will be sending you a portkey at exactly 10 o'clock at night. I well expect you to have a date of course a Malfoy never comes up empty handed, Oh and don't bring another insufferable girl I can't stand a girl who has no brain." Lucius snarled.**

"**Yes of course father I have someone in mind, you will love her," Draco smiled, "Well father I have a big Charms test tomorrow I must turn in." **

"**Yes of course, see you in two weeks son," Lucius said with no emotion.**

**Draco's head was spinning how could she bring Harry Potter in her room? What was she thinking if anyone found out they would most defiantly kill her. On top of that he thought she was still out he had been waiting for her to ask about this book of hers. It had to be muggle; he loved to read and had a very large selection of books. He would have easily known at least the author of the book. Wow she looked so sexy when she was mad it made his groin area quite hard and she hadn't even made any attempt to do it. This girl was defiantly going to be trouble; he just couldn't help himself she was like an alluring goddess. He would ask her to the ball, she was the perfect candidate. His mother and father would love her, as long as he didn't find out the truth about her. It didn't matter the dark lord would be falling very soon and it wasn't even going to be harry potter doing it. Ha-ha this was the best part. With all thoughts swirling endlessly in Draco's head he slipped into his room and went to bed. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short!! Writing next chapter in a jiffy hope you like PLEASE REVIEW!!1!!**


End file.
